


Give a Fish a Toddler

by Inkfowl



Series: Give a Fish a Baby [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, Family, Gen, Toddler Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: Continuation of "Give a Fish a Baby", and this one will cover some of Oswald's early toddler years as Fish continues to babysit him.  Her love for him grows everyday, as does her friendship with Gertrud.
Series: Give a Fish a Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178861
Kudos: 3





	Give a Fish a Toddler

Fish came to babysit Oswald the next day, and the next, and everyday she could. Sometimes Gertrud wouldn’t even need a babysitter, but Fish would still come over to spend time with the Kapelputs. She was getting better at taking care of baby Oswald, but then before she knew it...he wasn’t a baby anymore.

Fish couldn’t believe it the first time she saw Oswald clinging to his mother’s skirts, walking with her around the kitchen. He would hold onto Fish’s leg for support a lot of times too. It was getting easier to feed him too as he was starting to do some of it himself. Their playtime was becoming more involved too. Oswald now had a puzzle toy he would take apart and put together, but his favorite was still that little penguin.

Visiting the Kapelputs was the highlight of Fish’s day. She would dance at Falcone’s at night, and then she would take the bus to Gertrud’s apartment where she would stay almost all day. She did a lot of her sleeping and eating there, and then really only went home to change. Her roommates questioned her disappearances once, but all she had to tell them was that it was none of their damn business while holding a knife and they never asked her about it again. She still couldn’t let anyone know she was spending all day with a baby, but now it was starting to be a safety issue too. As she continued her plan to ascend the ranks in Gotham’s underworld, she knew things would get more dangerous for her and anyone she cared about. Still...she may have been seen at a store picking up a birthday present.

Oswald’s first birthday was a big event in her life. She had even gotten the day off so she could help Gertrud decorate and bake...well Fish at least decorated. Then she spent the rest of the time holding Oswald and playing with him while filling Gertrud in on all the work drama she had to deal with last night. Then they gathered around the table to eat the delicious and flakey dessert Gertrud made, not some ordinary cake like other mothers might make. Oswald of course just smashed some of it with his hands while taking small bites.

After getting cleaned up, they all moved to the living room where Fish placed her gift box in front of Oswald. He looked at it, patting the sides and tugging at the bow on top. She kneeled down by him and helped tear apart the wrapping paper. His eyes widened as she pulled out the new toys. One was a teething ring shaped like a fish, and then there were a couple penguin toys he could take in the bath.

Oswald immediately went for the penguins, having them hop all around the floor. Then he handed one to Fish and one to Gertrud. Together the three played with penguins and fish and duckies until it was time to tuck Oswald into bed. Then, harmonizing as best they could, Gertrud and Fish sang Gertrud’s lullaby to send him off to sleep. It was a night where Fish smiled so much her cheeks hurt for the rest of the week. She didn’t want to use the ‘f’ word, but...for the first time...she felt like she had a  _ family _ .

Several weeks later she received a phone call from an almost incoherent Gertrud excitedly screaming about how Oswald had said ‘mama’ for the first time. Then both she and Fish were jumping up and down in celebration. The next time Fish came over to babysit, Gertrud made sure to have Oswald repeat the word. She was so incredibly proud she almost made herself late talking about it over and over. Fish had to usher her out of the apartment with a laugh.

Before Fish closed the door, Gertrud stuck her head back in to wave goodbye to Oswald. “Bye sweetie! Fish’ll take good care of you!  _ Mama _ loves you! Be a nice boy for Fish. Mama will be back soon!”

Then she finally left and Fish leaned against the door, looking over at Oswald in his highchair. “Maybe Fish will have to teach you new words. Or else your mama will never get over this.”

She walked over and picked him up and put him on the ground because he recently liked walking while holding onto someone instead of being carried. However, he didn’t go anywhere, he just looked up at Fish.

“Mama?”

She nodded, a little empathetic. “Mmhm, I know your mama left, but don’t worry she’ll be back soon. Fish is here to take care of you.”

“Mmmm-Mama.”

“No mama.  _ Fish _ .”

He reached up his hands. “Mama?”

Fish blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. Then she looked around before looking back at him. She crouched down. “You’re going to have to use something else, I can’t tell from one word. What do you want?”

“Mama, Mama!” He waddled forward and hugged her knee.

She gasped as if he had hit her instead. Mama. He was calling  _ her _ mama. She was  _ mama _ . Fish quickly shook her head. No,  **no** . He only knew the one word, that was all. Still, she wrapped her arms around him, but tried to laugh it all off.

“I’m not your mama, I’m  _ Fish _ . You  _ really _ need to learn some new words, kids. What about yes, no, anything else?”

He looked up at her, his face starting to scrunch. “Ssssish.”

“Shush?”

“Fffsish.”

“W-What is that?”

“Ffff….Fish! Fish! Mama Fish!”

Oswald had already stolen her heart, he didn’t need to melt it too. Fish stared at him, unable to do anything. He tilted his head, looking a little confused. As she remained petrified, Oswald reached out his hands to touch her face. She blinked and then slowly put her hand over his. It was only then she noticed she was crying. She was quick to stand up and wipe her eyes.

“I-I’m…I...” She swallowed, looking down into his blue eyes. She stared for a long time and then she smiled. “Mama Fish? I’m Mama Fish?”

Oswald smiled back at her, grabbing at the air. “Mama Fish! Mama Fish!”

She picked him up, holding him close and spinning around. “Yes, yes that’s right! I’m Mama Fish! I’m your mama!”

Fish knew it was wrong to say, but...it’s not like Oswald really understood her anyway. There weren’t any  _ real _ consequences to agreeing with him. If it made him happy, that’s what mattered. It also made Fish happy to hear so the pros were starting to outweigh the cons.

Fish pulled away to make eye contact with the child. “Now...you seem like a smart kid so you should try to learn something else too. We can’t let Gertrud, uh mama number one, hear you talk like this. I mean, I’m sure it’d be fine, but…”

She paused and thought of some of the outcomes there could be. Gertrud would likely be amused, celebrating the bonding of their little group and Oswald’s ability to say another word. She could also not care, but that was unlikely as Gertrud rarely didn’t have an opinion on something. Then there was the slim chance that she would be upset. Fish almost found the idea laughable, she couldn’t imagine Gertrud being mad over something as cute as this, but there was a tiny doubt in her mind. What if Gertrud  _ did _ get upset over Oswald calling Fish ‘mama’? What if she thought Fish and Oswald were spending too much time together and that’s what led to this incident? What if she forbade Fish from  **ever seeing** Oswald again?

She swallowed nervously. “But...it’d probably be safest if we just kept this between us. Can babies even keep a secret? You can keep a secret, right? Shush and whatnot?”

She put a finger to her lips, repeating the motion until Oswald copied her. Although his involved blowing a few spit bubbles. “Shhhh….”

Fish couldn’t know if he actually understood her, but it would have to do. The rest of the day was much less exciting from then on. Well...maybe not  _ much _ less. There was a small tantrum during lunch, and later there was some crying when Oswald tried walking on his own but fell on his face before Fish could catch him. He also didn’t want to get in the crib for his naptime, but Fish started singing Gertrud’s song and he managed to calm down enough to lie still. However, seeing him sleeping like an angel seemed to make everything else disappear.

Before she knew it, there was the jangle of keys in the door as Gertrud came home from work. Fish was taking her own nap so she had just lifted her head when Gertrud came tip-toeing into the bedroom. Her appearance startled Fish, and she sat up.

“Gertrud! Hey, I uh...I’m sorry, I don’t sleep here, I…”

“It’s fine, dear. When you’re here, what’s mine is yours. Besides, I prefer you stay rested and healthy.” Then she crept over to the crib. “Now, I just want a peek at my perfect boy.”

Fish yawned and stretched. “I put him to sleep a while ago so he should wake up soon.”

“Oh I don’t want to wake him, babies need their rest too.” Gertrud rested her arms and head on the side of the crib. “I swear, he’s the most precious thing on this earth.”

Fish got out of the bed to join her. “I couldn’t agree more. Although diamonds are pretty high up there.”

“Oswald has eyes like diamonds.”

“I wouldn’t say that around here, people might pluck ‘em out then.”

“Fish!” Gertrud smacked her friend. “Don’t talk like that, people aren’t  _ that _ cruel.”

“Sure they are,” she shrugged, “the blackmarket is always looking for eyes, blue in particular.”

Gertrud rolled her eyes. “You and your sense of humor, tsk tsk.”

Fish didn’t want to confess that it wasn’t totally a joke, but she’d rather let Gertrud remain ignorant. The other woman reached a hand into the crib so she could run her finger along her son’s cheek. Oswald stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

“Oh no, darling.” Gertrud cooed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Shh...you can go back to sleep.”

But it was too late, Oswald was awake and rubbing his hands over his face. He whined and made other sounds as he started fidgeting. Gertrud picked him up and rocked him.

“Ooo, poor baby. Hush, hush…mama’s got you.” She put him over her shoulder, rubbing his back and swaying.

Fish could see he was still teetering between calming down and a crying fit, so she crept behind Gertrud, making funny faces at the baby. She stuck out her tongue while winking her eyes, and then puckered her lips with her hands at the side to imitate a fish. Thankfully she saw Oswald start to giggle and she started to relax.

He looked at her and practically shouted. “Mama Fish!”

Fish’s smile fell. This motherfucking backstabbing…

Gertrud gasped loudly and spun around to face her. “Fish!”

“Look, I can explain-”

“He learned a new word!”

“Oh...yeah.”

“This is amazing!” Gertrud held Oswald’s tiny hand. “And he can differentiate people too! I’m Mama, that’s Fish. Mama, Fish.”

Fish sent up a silent ‘hallelujah’. “Y-Yes, he’s so smart. There’s definitely a comma between the two.”

Gertrud put her other arm around Fish, pulling everyone together for a hug. “Oh I couldn’t be happier! I have the smartest baby and the bestest friend!”

Fish chuckled, giving in to Gertrud’s hug. So, her little secret could remain her little secret as long as Gertrud continued to think what she wanted. When Fish left the Kapelput household that evening she never felt more secure in her family unit.


End file.
